Side to Side
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (NamJin) Oh, Namjoon kesal dengan pemuda manis satu ini. Intinya, dia kesal. Tetapi, kok rasanya, ada yang aneh, ya? #NamJin. A/N : FF absurd yang menemani keabsurdan Manda LMAO!


**Side to Side**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and other casts._

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage+ (almost Mature!)

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

 **Romance** , **naughty** and a lil bit **fluffy**! Manda iseng ngetik ini hehehe, enjoy!

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE!

Inspirasi dapet dari _Side to Side – Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj_!

.

.

DUM DUM DUM

Suara dentuman yang kencang itu terdengar, mengisi ruangan remang-remang yang kini disesaki banyak orang. Mereka menari, bersenda gurau—sarkastik, dan _namja-namja_ menggoda _yeoja_ di sana. Di antara mereka, para _stripper_ menari, memamerkan lekuk tubuh mereka untuk mengundang uang-uang datang.

Di antara seluruh hiruk-pikik itu, terdapat seorang _namja_ yang tengah merokok di ambang pintu masuk. Tak ada minat untuknya berdansa di tengah ruangan. Mungkin, rasa nikotin di mulutnya lebih menarik daripada para pelacur itu.

"Kau tidak menari, Namjoon?"seorang _namja_ manis menghampirinya, dengan pakaian _butler_ -nya—dia adalah seorang pelayan.

"Aku tidak minat. Tidak ada yang menarik."ucap _namja_ bernama Kim Namjoon itu.

"Mau minum?"tanya _namja_ manis itu lagi, digelengi Namjoon.

"Tidak, terimakasih, Yoongi. Kembalilah bekerja."ucap Namjoon.

 _Namja_ manis bernama Min Yoongi itu mengernyit heran—tidak biasanya Kim Namjoon tidak bersemangat di klub—tapi kemudian mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan menjauh. Namjoon menatap kepergian temannya, kemudian kembali menatap ke ruang dansa.

Oh, pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu.

Seorang pelayan di sana—ia tengah membawa sebuah nampan dengan banyak gelas kosong—yang terlihat sangat risih dengan banyak tangan jahil _namja-namja_ nakal yang menjamahi tubuhnya.

" _Looks like someone has a problem_."gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon menaruh pemantik apinya di kantung celana, lalu berjalan ke arah _namja_ yang kesulitan itu.

-XOXO-

"Hai, manis. Mau ikut dengan kami?"

"Ma-maaf. A-aku sedang bekerja."

"Oh, ayolaaah. 5 menit sajaa, hik!"

 _Namja_ manis itu terlihat ketakutan, dan dia berusaha untuk menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Nampan dengan gelas di tangannya sudah ia taruh di atas meja—takut terjatuh karena genggaman tidak mantap. Satu tangannya menghalau tangan-tangan yang menyentuh tubuhnya dengan tidak senonoh. _By the way_ , _namja_ manis itu memiliki _name-tag_.

 _Kim Seokjin_

GREP!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan kekar berkulit sedikit kecokelatan mencengkram tangannya, dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Oh, seorang _namja_.

"Hey! Dia milik kami!"ucap _namja_ paruh baya yang tadi sibuk menjamah tubuh Seokjin.

"Dia bukan untuk disentuh."ucap _namja_ itu, tegas dan dalam.

Seokjin rasa wajahnya sudah sedikit memerah, begitu mendengar pernyataan _namja_ itu—memerah entah karena apa.

"Kau mau melawan kami, huh?"

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya lain bangun, menantang _namja_ tinggi yang menghalangi Seokjin dari pandangan mereka. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Seokjin mencengkram bagian belakang kemeja _namja_ itu—ketakutan, sepertinya.

"Kalau kau melawanku, kau berurusan dengan klub ini dan kau dikeluarkan dari keanggotaan."ucap _namja_ itu, tegas.

"Siapa kau, huh!?"

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Pertengkaran yang nyaris dimulai itu diinterupsi oleh seorang _namja_ manis berpakaian _butler_. Ia menatap kedua _namja_ di depannya, lalu matanya beralih pada _namja-namja_ paruh baya pelanggan klub itu.

"Maaf, pak, tapi _namja_ ini—Kim Namjoon—adalah anak dari pemilik klub ini. Saya mohon maaf, tapi tolong jangan mencari gara-gara dengannya."oh, itu Yoongi.

 _Namja-namja_ paruh baya itu saling bertatapan, dan beralih pada _namja_ tinggi di depan mereka. Seokjin masih bersembunyi di balik punggung lebarnya, ketakutan.

"Ah, sial."

SRET

PRANG!

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya—sepertinya sudah mabuk dan emosi sepenuhnya—langsung meraih sebuah botol _wine_ dan memukulkannya pada kepala Namjoon.

"YA TUHAN!"

" _SECURITY_!"

Namjoon meraba kepalanya yang mulai mengalirkan cairan, lalu menatap _namja_ paruh baya yang tadi memukulinya dengan botol.

DUAGH!

"BRENGSEK!"

Namjoon memukul wajah _namja_ paruh baya sialan itu.

"KIM NAMJOON, HENTIKAN!"

"Kurang ajar!"

BUAGH!

BRAK!

 _Namja_ paruh baya tadi langsung memukul Namjoon juga, dan kini pipi kiri Namjoon lebam-lebam. Namjoon nyaris saja maju untuk melayangkan bogem mentah lagi.

GREP

Sepasang tangan lentik mencengkram lengan kanannya, mendekapnya. Namjoon menoleh, dan pandangannya meluluh ketika melihat siapa yang mendekapnya.

Kim Seokjin, dan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

" _Security_! Usir orang-orang ini!"pekik Yoongi.

Para _security_ langsung menerobos masuk, meringkus _namja-namja_ paruh baya yang tadi mencari gara-gara. Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, rasanya pusing sekali. Darah mengalir dari puncak kepalanya, melalui pelipisnya.

"Bawa Namjoon pergi, Seokjin!"

-XOXO-

"Aku minta maaf."

Seokjin mengusapkan sebuah lap basah pada kepala Namjoon, membersihkan darah yang mengalir di sana. Satu tangannya menaruh sebuah lap dengan es batu pada pipi Namjoon yang lebam.

Oh, kini mereka berada di ruangan khusus pegawai klub—di bagian belakang gedung.

"Tidak usah minta maaf."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang tengah menatapnya intens, seketika wajahnya memerah merona. Seokjin meneguk ludahnya agak susah, kemudian kembali mengompres luka Namjoon.

"Tapi, aku harus."ucap Seokjin, dengan tangan yang telaten mengurus luka Namjoon.

Seokjin meraih perban gulung, lalu hendak membalut kepala Namjoon dengan itu ketika satu tangan Namjoon menghalangnya.

"Tidak usah."ucap Namjoon, singkat.

"Tapi lukamu harus dibalut, biar tidak infeksi."ucap Seokjin, bingung dengan sikap Namjoon.

"Aku bilang tidak usah, ya tidak usah."

Seokjin terdiam, kemudian kembali menaruh perban itu di sampingnya. Dia menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan campur aduk, dan keduanya terdiam sempurna. Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Seokjin juga ikut menunduk—malu, lebih tepatnya.

"Aku tidak suka mereka menyentuhmu."

Seokjin mendongak, menatap Namjoon yang masih sibuk mengusap kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan. Namjoon mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Aku tidak suka. Rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuh mereka."ucap Namjoon, membuat Seokjin mengerjap.

BLUSH

Dan.. pipi _chubby_ itu kembali merona.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Namjoon."ucap Seokjin, agak tidak meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak bekerja di sini dan tinggal saja di rumah."ucap Namjoon, membuat Seokjin menghela nafas berat.

"Tapi ini pekerjaanku, Namjoon. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, ini pekerjaanku."ucap Seokjin, berusaha agar Namjoon mau memahaminya.

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seokjin, menatapnya dengan intens. Seokjin menatap kedua manik kelam Namjoon dengan gemetar, sedikit ketakutan dan wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

.

.

"Tapi kau sudah menjadi milikku, Kim Seokjin. Kau adalah _istriku_ , dan kau harus menuruti _suamimu_ ini."

CHU!

Secepat kilat, Namjoon mengecup bibir tebal Seokjin. Dan, oh! Kelakukannya membuat Seokjin semakin merona dan merona—bisa-bisa Seokjin berubah jadi tomat.

GREP!

"Kita selesaikan ini di rumah. Ayo."

Mendengar ucapan Namjoon yang datar dan tegas—dan juga dengan tangannya yang digenggam erat, Seokjin tahu bahwa dia berada dalam masalah besar.

Dan satu-satunya cara adalah menuruti Namjoon yang kini menuntunnya ke luar gedung klub, menuju mobil hitam metaliknya.

 **THE END**

ASDFGHJKL INI ABSURD SANGAT OKAY I'M SO SORRY

Untuk kelanjutannya... imagine sendiri yaa khkhkh

Mind to **REVIEW** and **FAVOURITE** this FF?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
